la chaleur peut parfois faire tourner la tête
by Arnavin
Summary: la chaleur peut parfois faire tourner bien des têtes, même celle des plus sages. Une supplique innatendue, en forme d'adieu


Il faisait très chaud, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. La chaleur lui était insupportable, surtout engoncé dans son costume. Il avait bien retroussé ses manches, et ouvert le col, cela n'y changeait rien. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, amenant un peu d'air frais, la fenêtre du train avait beau être ouverte, l'air qui s'y engouffrait était très chaud. Une jeune serpentarde entra et s'assit face Remus.

Ma présence ne vous dérange pas, j'espère, dit-elle avec un air de défi.

Remus fit non de la tête.

Il fait chaud, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en ouvrant encore un peu plus les boutons de son chemisier.

Remus plongea son regard dans la contemplation du paysage. Après quelques instants de rêveries, il senti une main se poser sur la sienne.

Professeur, si vous avez trop chaud, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, retirez votre chemise

Merci Miss Parkinson mais je pense que ce ne serait pas très convenable.

Alors, je crois que j'ai un sort qui devrait vous contenter.

Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita devant lui, puis il se sentit trempé. Pas de doute, c'était bien le sort de la douche froide qu'elle avait lancé sur eux deux.

A présent, leurs chemises leur collaient à la peau, et Miss Parkinson lui semblait être bien trop près de lui pour être correct. Pansy défit alors son chemisier et le mit à sécher. Lupin se tourna rapidement dans l'autre sens.

Vous auriez dû me prévenir Miss Parkinson.

Elle se tourna, le fixa droit dans les yeux, se mit assise à côté de lui, posa sa main sur un point sensible de l'anatomie du lycanthrope, puis lui susurra de manière provocante.

Dites, professeur, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas ailleurs que vous avez chaud ?

Que voulez-vous Miss Parkinson, dites-moi!

Il me semble que c'est clair professeur

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser de manière enflammée, elle se coucha sur lui, caressa son torse à travers sa chemise mouillée, elle lui embrassa la base du cou, puis fit littéralement sauter les boutons de sa chemise.

Le loup, sous l'effet de la chaleur, s'éveilla. Il la renversa sous lui. Il déposa des baisers chauds et langoureux de son nombril à sa poitrine. Il lui arracha le soutien-gorge, malaxant chaque sein de manière passionnée. Son pantalon vola. Elle prit un malin plaisir à fouiller sans son caleçon, alors que lui faisait de même sous sa jupe se donnant mutuellement du plaisir.

Ils stoppèrent afin de ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux, l'embrassa langoureusement, puis la pénétra doucement au début, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent tous deux. Il se mit sur les coudes, afin de ne pas s'effondrer de tout son poids sur elle.

Miss Parkinson, je...

Remus, je crois qu'à présent, vous pouvez me tutoyer, et ne dites rien, cessez vos états d'âme de jeune jouvenceau. Elle se releva pour se mettre assise sur ses genoux, en le tenant dans ses bras, tout deux bercés dans une lumière de fin de journée, leurs regards perdus dans le paysage qui défilait. Elle se serrait contre lui. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son épaule, et il réalisa alors qu'elle sanglotait. Il lui releva la tête.

Pansy, je...

Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure.

Il la questionna muettement.

C'est juste que, bientôt, la bataille finale aura lieu entre nos deux camps, je porterais bientôt la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras et je serais présente lors de cette bataille, dans le camp adverse, alors, je voulais juste, enfin, je voulais vous laisser un souvenir de moi, qui ne serait pas que celui d'une vile serpentarde avide. Elle dit ces derniers mots dans un sourire.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

Je voulais aussi vous laisser un autre souvenir.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, à genoux, entre ses jambes à lui. Ils étaient toujours nus tous les deux. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors, il la releva, prit son visage entre ses mains, la fixant dans les yeux.

Pansy tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

Il l'embrassa, et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes ainsi, nus, l'un contre l'autre, avant de se rhabiller, car la nuit tombée, il commençait à faire frisquet.

Alors que le train arrivait en gare 9 3/4, elle se prépara à sortir du wagon. La main sur la poignée, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

Vous savez, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vous vois professeur. Ne m'oubliez pas, S'il vous plaît.

Il lui sourit.

Je vous le promets Pansy, je te le promets.

Elle sortit et disparue, engloutie par la foule.

Lui resta encore quelques instants dans le compartiment, les échos de leurs souvenirs résonnant encore sur les parois de sa mémoire.


End file.
